Money making guide
This provides players with a list of ideas that can help them make money. Making money can be a long and arduous process, so bear in mind that no matter how fast and effective one method may be, it still takes time and patience to earn and hold onto large amounts of money. Accumulating wealth by legitimate means is a long and arduous process, and it doesn't happen overnight. Key: AF = Value at first sell, Min = minimum value regardless of how many are in the General store. Start of game At the start of game it is best to make money by killing cows. Not only does it help initially train your combat stats. But collecting cow hides and selling them for around 250 each will bring you in a nice bundle of cash to start the game. Mining Ores can be mined and sold to gain money. Thieving Please note that as your thieving level progresses so does your chance of success whilst thieving. Levels 1-15 Your average man or woman will get you very little; in short this is a pre-umpt till you get to level 15. Levels 15-35 Ham members will give a selection of items and tools worth a substantial amount, including straight cash, selling the items at their respective shops will bring you about 1k a trip, and there is also a general store nearby, at level 20 you can make a trip about every 4–6 minutes. At level 20, one can steal silk from the stalls at Ardougne, and sell them back to the silk trader for 60 gp each. To do this, you must not have stolen from a silk stall in the last 30 minutes, and you can only bring him unnoted silk. Talk to him, then choose the 120 gp option, then the 60 gp option. You can earn 1680 gp per inventory this way. As some sort of the same method you can thief grey wolf furs in the stall at the marketplace in ardougne, and sell them in varrock for 120 each to the fur trader there. At level 28, one can steal from the chest located upstairs in the locked building south-east of the silk stall. You will get 1 nature rune and 3 coins, equating anywhere between 300-615 gp/min. The chest refreshes every 12 seconds. If done correctly, one can earn up to 45k/hr. Level 38 Master farmers can be pickpocketed at this level for various seeds Levels 40-55 Pickpocketing Guards will bring a substantial amount, not much greater than ham members but in soild cash so you don't have to use time you would have spent selling item's, and more time getting plain cash right of the guards, the flow is about 230gp a min (timing 8 different runs and averaging them). Levels 55-70 Knights of Ardougne will give a flow almost exactly double that of guards; bringing in about 460gp a min (timed from 16 different runs). Levels 80+ At this point, anything you steal will give you about the same rate, however the best option is pyramid plunder, and selling the relics for solid cash. Fishing - Fishing lobsters at a fairly high level between level 40 and 62 bring you a good chunk of money, it's not reccomended to fishing lobsters if you can fish monkfish, because lobsters only bring you about 50k-100k gp per hour. Rune Running One easy method to make large amounts of money is Rune Running. There are rich players willing to pay people to "run" rune essence for them, either to the bank or to a nearby general store for unnoting. There are many players and clans involved in rune running services, many of them post advertisements on the Official [http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/forums.ws RuneScape forum]. Generally, the Runes and Ammo section is where most players post for this method. Titles such as "25:25, 18:25, 23:25" and so on are what you should be looking for. These numbers are ratios of Runes to Rune essence (or Pure essence). Law Rune Running World 341 and 366 are commonly used for running Law runes. Depending on the crafter, they may require you to hold up to 26 Pure essence in your inventory. Head to Draynor Village for a nearby bank, and be sure you have no weapons, armour, or god clothing (this includes God books) on. If you want to be safe, just don't wear anything. Once you've boarded the ship, head east until you see a Cooking Range. Travel north, following the path, passing the church and the bridge. Runecrafters will be outside of the Altar, usually typing such things like "23:25 or 25:25" (ratio of Law rune to Pure essence). Trade the player, and offer them your essence. You should receive a significant amount of Law runes in return. Head back to Draynor Village to deposit your runes, and withdraw another inventory of essence, repeating the above steps. Nature Rune Running The other most profitable runes to run are Nature runes. This method can be quite dangerous, so stay alert and consider bringing a one-click teleport item, or teleport jewelery. There are poisonous monsters on Karamja, but you can buy an Antipoison potion from the general store for about 500 coins. The Nature Altar is located north of Shilo Village. Make your way to southern Karamja, or enter the Nature altar through the Abyss for quick travel. Once you've traded your essence for runes, run to the nearby general store, sell some of your noted essence and buy it back, then repeat the process! WARNING: Watch out for other players buying your essence as soon as you sell it, the only way to avoid them is to find a nature running group on a different world. Woodcutting This is currently the fastest method, tied with thieving and smithing, as the items are from the 3, are either easy to sell, or straight cash on hand, being more useful then something you cannot sell. Levels 1-30 Logs are a cheap, ineffective way to make pocket change until you can cut oaks. Plain logs sell for 1 or 0gp in the general store, oak logs fetch 10gp at first then 2 once about 20 are sold to the General store. Levels 30-45 Willow logs are worth much more here then in modern Scape, sell for 24gp AF and 4min, about 3,200gp an hour. Levels 45-60 Maple logs can be sold cheaply to general store, but are best used to sell to flechers being up to 100gp a log. You can make about 50k an hour doing so, they also sell 32gp AF and min 7gp ranging about 6,300gp an hour. Levels 60-99 Yew logs can be sold 470gp and the higher level you are the faster you can get them. They are always going to be in high demand for fletching and firemaking exp, others would merch them. It would be much more ideal to level wood cutting to lv 70 therefore giving a faster rate of logs. Note: Magic trees, mahogany, and teak, are not included as Construction is currently incaped, and magic trees are also out of range except for those in the highest point of the highscores, however if you are able to cut them, magic log's go for 210gp AF and 47gp min, bringing a very steady profit level. Magic Smithing Buy (or mine) iron ore in bulk. Players who powerlevel Mining typically are willing to sell for 60-70gp each. Then buy (or craft) ring of forging and smelt the ore at the Al Kharid furnace. Smith these iron bars at the Varrock anvil and make iron knives. Players typically pay around 55gp per knife. This is a decent source of Smithing xp and decent profit. (Assuming 70gp per iron ore and 2,000gp per ring of forging, making a single set of 5 iron knives yields 191gp profit if you sell the knives for 55gp each.) Killing Chaos druids Killing Chaos druids is very profitable, they drop unindentified herbs frequently, which go for about 500-800gp each. Depending on your Combat level, a full inventory of herbs and some Law runes and Mithril bolts takes about 15 minutes. They are located in Edgeville dungeon towards the north, and the Taverley Dungeon at the north east. To make extra money Fire Talisman from chaos druids attaining level 20 in herblore and dropping all the herbs you can ''identify, then taking the herbs to Nardah in the desert south of al-kharid to be identified and selling them clean. Killing Tree spirits To kill Tree spirits, you need to have unlocked the Fairy rings and enter the code '''BKQ'. Bring any axe and cut any tree and a Tree spirit will spawn. One of the flaws with this method is that they don't give xp (except from the xp you get for casting a spell). The Tree Spirits drop axes (steel, mithril, adamant and rune), a lot of Nature runes, herbs, seeds etc. Killing Fire Giants Fire giants in the Waterfall Dungeon unlocked during the Waterfall Quest drop many valuable items, such as Rune scimitars and Rune kiteshields. They are usually very crowded, but if you can find an empty world to kill them in you can make a lot of money. Killing Dark Wizards. Dark Wizards, located South of Varrock, are level 7 and 20 wizards that can easily be killed by low levels. They drop Talismans, and a decent amount of runes, ranging up to Blood runes quite commonly. Talismans can be sold to runecrafters for a decent sum of money. Fire Talismans are commonly dropped, and can be sold to runecrafters for up to 20000 gold each. Tips and hints * Begging is one of the least efficient money making methods. With the same effort you could easily kill cows for their cowhide or beef, mine rune/pure essence, or collect Mort myre fungi or Blue dragon scales, which would make money a lot more easily. * Make sure to pick up as much money left on the ground as you can when training or traveling. Although it seems pointless to do so, even small amounts of money can add up to thousands, so picking up that extra small drop from a guard or rock crab counts toward your earnings. * The [http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/forums.ws RuneScape Official Forums] or the Forums of a clan site can be used to help money makers buy and sell items more efficiently and easily. * Many people leave random event rewards, such as coins and gems, on ground when spinning flax in Lumbridge castle. Use this to your advantage by going in to a busy world and picking up free items while spinning flax. It might be a good idea to take only 27 flax with you to the spinning wheel so you can pick up any valuables as soon as they appear on the ground. What else you should read * Skill training guides * Skills * Category:Guides Category:Flax Picking